Bug Busters
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Bug Busters' (Wanzenjäger) ist die siebte Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Divide and Conquer(?)Die Turtles haben in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Baron Draxum einen neuen Oozequitoschwarm herangezüchtet hat, der im Moment in der Lobby eines New Yorker Hotels wütet. In Schutzanzüge (als gleichermaßen Schutz und Tarnung) gehüllt, begeben sich die Turtles zum Einsatzort und versuchen dort - sehr zum Leidwesen des dort noch anwesenden Pagen - der Plage mit recht rohen Methoden Herr zu werden. Am Ende jedoch führt dies dazu, dass die Turtles in einem Kraftfeldkäfig aus Donatellos Werkstatt eingeschlossen werden und der Page von einem Oozequito zum Stiermenschen mutiert wird. Und all diese Vorgänge werden von der Besitzerin des Hotels per Überwachungskamera mit extremen Interesse verfolgt. thumb|200px|Das Hotel New YokaiGerade als die glücklosen Turtles beschließen, das von ihnen verursachte Chaos diskret hinter sich zu lassen, erscheint die Hotelbesitzerin Big Mama, die sich und das Personal des Hotels als Yokai vorstellt und sie auf eine Tour einlädt. Das Hotel, wie sie ihren Gästen erklärt, dient den Yokai aus der Unterstadt als Erholungsort und Zuschauerbühne für die Gladiatorenkämpfe im außerdimensionalen Battle Nexus. Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo zeigen sich von diesem Ort hellauf begeistert, doch Leonardo bleibt misstrauisch. Zudem werden die Turtles während ihrer Führung von Draxums Haus-Yokai Hunginn und Muninn, die sich im Hotel aufhalten, gesehen und erkannt. thumb|left|200px|The Big Bug-HuntIn ihrem Privatbüro endlich enthüllt Big Mama sich den Turtles als Spinnenwesen und erklärt ihnen, dass die Oozequitoplage ihrem Geschäft zu schaden beginnt, da sie es vorzieht, keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und ihre Gäste ziehen zu lassen. Zu diesem Zweck bittet sie die Turtles, die Oozequitos einzufangen, bevor noch mehr Mutanten entstehen und damit zu viele neugierige Nachforschungen aufkommen können, und stellt ihnen einen Vorrat ihrer Netzflüssigkeit zur Verfügung, um die Oozequitoes einzufangen, damit Big Mama sie dann wieder in die Unterstadt zurückbringen kann. So begeben die Turtles sich am folgenden Tag auf Oozequitojagd und schaffen es, sie alle wieder einzufangen. thumb|200px|Shanghait!Nach getaner Arbeit kehren die Turtles ins Hotel zurück, doch dort wird ihnen ein übler Empfang bereitet. Big Mama enthüllt ihnen nämlich, dass sie die Oozequitoes verwenden will, um neue, schlagfertige Kämpfer für den Battle Nexus, der ihr gehört, zu erschaffen und damit ihr Geschäft florieren zu lassen - und dass sie sich praktischerweise auch gleich die Turtles als Arenaclowns einverleiben will! Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo werden prompt gefangengenommen; nur Leonardo, dessen Misstrauen ihn im Hintergrund gehalten hat, kann dieser unliebsamen Situation durch Flucht entkommen. Dafür hetzt Big Mama dem flüchtigen Turtle ihren Bluthund Gus auf den Panzer, während die anderen Turtles von ihren Bediensteten zum Portal zum Battle Nexus gebracht werden sollen. thumb|left|200px|Ein Turtle auf der FluchtLeonardo gelingt es, in die Belüftungsschächte des Hotels zu entkommen; von dort aus bekommt er unter anderem mit, wie die gefangenen Oozequitoes in Big Mamas privatem Safe eingeschlossen werden. Kurz bevor seine Brüder durch das Portal verfrachtet werden können, fängt er sie ab und versucht ihre Bewacher in eine Portalfalle aus seinem Odachi stolpern zu lassen. Durch ein Missgeschick jedoch ist am Ende er es, der in sein eigenes Portal fällt, dicht gefolgt von seinen Brüdern; und nach einer kurzen Begegnung mit Gus, den Michelangelo erfolgreich ablenken kann, und einer kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit über ihre weitere Vorgehensweise beschließen die Turtles einstimming, sich in Big Mamas Büro zurückzuschleichen und die Oozequitoes aus dem Safe zu holen. thumb|200px|Die Pläne des Baron DraxumMithilfe der Beobachtungen, die Leonardo gemacht hat, können die Turtles den Safe öffnen und die Oozequitoes in ihren Besitz bringen; doch sie werden bereits von Big Mama erwartet und mit ihrer Netzspucke gefangengesetzt. Genau in diesem Augenblick aber taucht Baron Draxum auf, der von Hunginn und Muninn über Big Mamas Plan informiert wurde und sich verärgert zeigt, dass sie seine Oozequitoes für ihre eigenen "kleinlichen" Zwecke missbrauchen will. Er und Big Mama beginnen sich auf Blut zu bekämpfen, was den Turtles Zeit verschafft, um sich von ihren Fesseln zu befreien. thumb|left|200px|Entdecke die Kraft!Draxum kann schließlich mit den Oozequitoes aufs Dach des Hotels entkommen, wo er den Schwarm freilassen will, um die gesamte Menschheit mit einem Schlag zu Mutanten werden zu lassen und damit den Yokai die Herrschaft über die Erde zu ermöglichen. Leonardo und Raphael verfolgen ihn durch ein Portal von Leonardos Odachi, während die beiden anderen Brüder Donatellos Quadcopter besteigen und versuchen, Big Mama zu entkommen. Auf dem Dach entbrennt ein heftiger Kampf um das Glas mit den gefangenen Oozequitoes; Draxum bekommt Leonardo in seine Hände und lässt ihn vom Dach fallen, was Raphael dazu zwingt, das Glas aufzugeben und seinen Bruder zu retten, indem er mithilfe Raphaels Tonfas ein mystisches Energieabbild von sich selbst erschafft, welches sie beide auffängt. thumb|200px|"Seid fruchtbar und mehret euch!"Diese Ablenkung gibt Draxum die Chance, seine Oozequitoes ausschwärmen zu lassen und sich dann wieder in seine Festung zurückzuziehen. Donatello und Michelangelo schaffen es, sich mithilfe des letzten Netzvorrats dem Zugriff von Big Mama zu entziehen, und schließen sich ihren Brüdern wieder an. Zwar war die Mission ein Misserfolg, doch Leonardo hat während seiner Konfrontation mit Draxum in Erfahrung bringen können, dass er für ihre Erschaffung verantwortlich ist. Draxum wird indessen klar, dass die Turtles eine ernsthafte Gefahr für sein Vorhaben darstellen, und beginnt Pläne zu fassen, um sie sich vom Hals zu schaffen. Trivia *Anders als die meisten anderen Folgen der ersten Staffel wurde "Bug Busters" in voller 26-Minutenlänge ausgestrahlt. *Diese Folge enthält einige Referenzen zu populären Spielfilmen: **''Ghostbusters'' (der Titel der Episode und der Eintritt der Turtles in die Hotel-Lobby) **''Die Hard'' (Leonardos Oneliner im Luftschacht des Fahrstuhlschachts) **Das Design des Pagen ist eine wahrscheinliche Anlehnung an Jerry Lewis in dessen Rolle im 1960er Film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bellboy The Bellboy] (deutscher Titel: Hallo, Page!). *thumb|200px|Kristaps Porzingis' CameoUnter den Mutanten, die sich Baron Draxum als die Ersetzer der menschlichen Rasse vor das geistige Auge ruft, sind unter anderem Bebop und Rocksteady, Leatherhead, Armaggon und Halfcourt erkennbar. *Als Leonardo mitsamt seinen Brüdern durch seine eigene Portalfalle fällt, sieht man kurzzeitig eine Karikatur des Serienproduzenten Andy Suriano. *Der Basketballspieler, der von den Turtles während ihrer Oozequitojagd versehentlich eingefangen wird, ist Kristaps Porzingis, zur Zeit der Ausstrahlung ein Spieler für die New York Knicks. Zitate *'Leonardo:' Keine Sorge, Sir. Wir sind nicht lizenzierte Amateure und haben die Situation glimpflich unter Kontrolle. *'Donatello:' Argh, ich kann's nicht glauben, dass wir als Rodeoclowns enden werden! Michelangelo: Und du hast mich ausgelacht, als ich darin Unterricht genommen habe! Wer wird jetzt lachen, wenn ich Jubel und Beifall ernte. *'Baron Draxum': Ich mag euch zwar erschaffen haben, aber ich werde nicht damit zögern, euch zu vernichten. Leonardo: Äh, wer hat wen erschaffen? *'Raphael': Lass meinen Bruder los! Leonardo: Nicht wörtlich gesehent! Baron Draxum: [ironisch] Ooh, brüderliche Treue! Meine Insekten sind dir auch wichtig. Welchen von beiden wählst du? Leonardo: Gib ihm die Insekten! Gib ihm die Insekten! Raphael: Ich geb' ihm die Insekten nicht. Diese Schurken sind nichts weiter als Angeber. Er wird nicht- Baron Draxum: Okay. [lässt Leonardo vom Dach fallen] ... Leonardo: Mit meinem letzten Atemzug: ICH HAB'S DIR JA GLEICH GESAAAAAAAAAAAGT!! Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018)